Brittany Levet
Nickname: Britt Given/Full Name: Brittany Evlyn Levet Gender: Female Age: 17 looks a lot older in appearance. Race: Mostly Gaian, Partly Elven Height/Weight: 5'6" and 116 lb Eye Color/Style: Gray/Silvery color, normal shaped eyes. Wears glasses; far-sided. Hair Color/Style: Very long black hair, it somewhat curls around the ends. The bangs are messy but out of her eyes. Weapons: She usually carries her scythe around or summons it from the shadows. Strengths: She can escape very quickly, she's strong-willed and doesn't give up on certain things that are very important to her. Weaknesses: Afraid to use her abilities and take orders, she doesn't want to mess up so she escapes into the shadow network when she's overwhelmed. She gets pressured very easily during battle. Abilities: Slight pixie/fairy magic that she hasn't used in a long time, she prefers using her shadow controlling power. Personality: Recently Britt has been hiding behind a mean and tough attitude, she's much more louder and more strict. She's now afraid to show her emotional side in public for unknown reasons. But when she's at home with the family she's back to her motherly and sweet self or when one of her old friend is in public, she shows her true colors. Background: It started like this. What Britt's up to now Currently. 'Britt's a parttime reaper and a fulltime mommy. She's dealing with something that finally caught up to her from the past because she believes she doesn't need the help from everyone now, she's stubborn. She visits the public every now and again but she's mostly at home or doing her job, she's been keeping an extra eye on Nydia and figuring out certain things. She's also helping patrol the shadow network which is where she's found most of the time. The Zurgs Brittany started going to 1919 everyday, she made friends quickly and joined the organization called the Believers. She tried to make friends with most of the zurgs but the hostile ones disregarded her and she wanted to rebel against them and try making them angry and/or get them in trouble. After awhile Britt made friends with 09, 04, 02, 12, 08 and mothership. She wanted to protect her friends from the hostile others, she had also grew a liking to UFO 02 which she soon found out was named Narf. She almost could say she loved 02, but he didn't know what love was. He didn't know what a lot of things were but Britt didn't care, she just felt special talking to him and being around him. While Britt was growing closer to 02 and other zurgs, drama was happening with the hostile zurgs and 09. The Believers were caught in this drama, including Britt. This drama caused 09 to leave the planet of Gaia so he could get away from 11 and 06, a few of the believers were inside a secret house in Barton. Letter Galaxy. They were talking about what was going on and saying their goodbyes to 09. More time passed and Britt was worried for 09. Then the news came up saying 09 had been shot down by his own family, 11 and 06. The believers were heart-broken, especially Wandering and Yuzi. Britt grew to almost hate both of those zurgs, she messed with them when she got the chance, she said to herself that she'd never forgive them. Before the month of December, 11 got sick and started apologizing for things he's done. THE WAY OF LOVE CHANGED HIM. Britt totally forgave him. Soon after this a group of people involved in the zurg drama from different organizations started interacting with 11, Britt of course was apart of this. They got to know him better, they met in secret with Sorn. He almost seemed like Flarn after awhile to Britt, they both were like big brothers to her. Speaking of Flarn, the mothership tried to save him by making him part gaian and part zurg, but it went terribly wrong. This caused the beloved 09 to become flarnal, and silly hippies shout REMEMBER. Around Christmas time, Santa was switched with a cow because 04 was trying to abduct the cow and well.. things got a bit mixed up, but that meant 02 got to replace Santa for that year and get his pora bear to send out gifts to all of Gaia! After Christmas a terrible thing happened, Flarn couldn't control himself and shot 02 dead. 08 and 10 were also dead. The Mothership and her children returned home. ---- After the zurgs left, Britt was very heartbroken. She left the square of 1919 for a couple months, she couldn't handle being there after all that had happened. During the time away A Return The months flew by and Britt finally returned to 1919 only this time there wasn't any UFOs flying around and she went back to her true appearance and she wasn't a normal gaian, she was a vampire. Reuniting with some old friends, she realized most of them didn't come around the square nowadays. But she met a whole lot of new people which some were taken aback that this oldbie returned home, most of these people felt very different, just like herself. She got to know them more and suddenly there were royal beings of 1919 finally showing themselves. Britt chatted with a few of the royals, got to know them and helped protect the youngin's from the evil vampire as known as Kurai. She also had a crush on Sissy but that pretty much never stuck because he had feelings for Cal. After awhile of protecting the children from Kurai and some people battling it out with him, he took an interest for Britt. Considering she was one of the only vampires protecting the royals and her friends as much as she could because she was really useless around this time. One day in a local house of 1919 where a giant carrot stood inside, Kurai had kidnapped Britt and she didn't agree to being with him so he took a stake and stabbed her in the heart. But her friends showed up and saved the girl just before she was about to die, she had a horrible wound in her chest. ---- Being slightly involved with trinity, Britt had her odd moments with them. She took a liking to one member of the small group and he went by Veracity, she made friends with him or tried to. Britt ended up biting him because herself and her friends thought he was blindingly following the Arbiter, in the end it didn't work out and she purified him. After some time passed and when Ver had come to visit now and again, Britt would socialize with him. She liked him a lot and tried her best to become closer with him but in the end she pulled her ''famous move and broke his heart. It was all her fault. ---- Around summertime, Britt got drunk at Arisa's after-wedding party and had two kids with a man as known as Archay. Soon after then she fell in love with him and they were engaged, but due to some strange things both Arc and Britt snapped and started fighting with each other trying to kill one another. She never wanted to see him again. DARKNRGY took over after all of this and it ended up with Britt dying and coming back. Love like this Children Britt has three children and another on the way. Her first two children are twins, Ala and Andrew which she had with Arc. They are both currently 18 years old. Growth Food. Realina is currently the youngest at 6 years old and she had her with Addison Weiss. ---- Family Line '''Britt and Arc: Ala and Andrew >'Andrew and Ahi': Nina >>'Nina and Ivan': Cale +'Britt and Addison': Realina ++'Britt and Alex (Creation)': Nydia >'A few years after': Cody Growth Food A food which Britt created because she didn't want to waste time, energy and money to feed Ala and Andrew while they were kids, she threw together a bunch of magic and food, mixed it together and created what's known today as Britt's famous Growth Food. She's tested it on other kids too. Death One chilly night in 1919, Britt was doing something and suddenly OUT OF NOWHERE, Blake stabbed her and she died. Seriously, no one did anything. After being revived by certain drama that I can't fully remember enough to type up a somewhat large group of people including Britt and her two twins were revived, but there was one thing, she wasn't a vampire anymore. She was exactly how she looked when she had visited 1919 for the very first time, which was very odd. It was all very natural, like she was born with black hair and grey eyes but she wasn't. Category:Parent Category:Shadowfag Category:Magicfags Category:Gaian Category:Elven